warriors_novelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Firestar
|pastaffie = Kittypet, LionClan (Modern), SkyClan (temporarily), ThunderClan |postdeath= StarClan |death=WoundsRevealed on Kate's official blog. |age=Approx. 96 Moons (8 years) at death |namest = Kittypet: Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: Leader: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Rusty Firepaw Fireheart Fireheart Firestar Firestar |familyt = Father: Mother: Sister: Half-Brothers: Half-Sister: Mate: Daughters: |familyl = Jake Nutmeg Princess Scourge, Socks Ruby Sandstorm Leafpool, Squirrelflight |mentor = Lionheart, Tigerstar, Bluestar |apps = Cinderpelt, Brackenfur (unofficially and temporarily), Cloudtail, Bramblestar, Cherrytail (unofficially) |position2=Leader |precededby2=Bluestar |succeededby2=Bramblestar |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Tigerclaw |succeededby1=Whitestorm |livebooks = Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, Code of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Shattered Peace, A Clan in Need, The Heart of a Warrior, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, Warrior's Return, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope |deadbooks = The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Ultimate Guide, The Apprentice's Quest}} Firestar is a lean, ginger tabbyRevealed on Kate's blog tom with a sleek, thick, flame-colored pelt, a pale orange belly, and a long tail. He has a torn ear, a scar on his flank, bright, emerald-green eyes, and large ears. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision Tallstar's Revenge Yellowfang's Secret Crookedstar's Promise Bluestar's Prophecy Firestar's Quest SkyClan's Destiny Bramblestar's Storm In the The Prophecies Begin Arc Into the Wild Fire and Ice Forest of Secrets Rising Storm A Dangerous Path The Darkest Hour In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight Moonrise Dawn Starlight Twilight Sunset In the Power of Three Arc The Sight Dark River Outcast Eclipse Long Shadows Sunrise In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice Fading Echoes Night Whispers Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope In the Ravenpaw's Path Arc Shattered Peace A Clan in Need The Heart of a Warrior In the The Lost Warrior Arc The Lost Warrior Warrior's Refuge Warrior's Return In the SkyClan and the Stranger Arc The Rescue After the Flood In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans Cats of the Clans Code of the Clans Battles of the Clans The Ultimate Guide In the Short Stories and Plays After Sunset: The Right Choice? Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy The Elders' Concern Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury Leafpool's Wish Hollyleaf's Story Mistystar's Omen Dovewing's Silence Goosefeather's Curse Ravenpaw's Farewell Trivia *He may be based on a cat Kate knew. *The Erins believed that after the first arc, Firestar's story was pretty much over, so they started the next arc from a fresh viewpoint. *Firestar's love relationship with Spottedleaf was never shown that often when she was alive because he was only an apprentice at the time. *Firestar's mother, Nutmeg, probably does not know about him becoming a wild cat. *The Erins confirmed that he has never had feelings for Cinderpelt. *It was confirmed he is not related to the ThunderClan founder, Thunderstar. *In an Erin Hunter Chat, it is revealed that Scourge and Firestar share the same father, Jake. **In the same chat, it is also revealed that he loses a life helping Ravenpaw and Barley. *He was mistakenly called Firepaw despite already having received his warrior name. *In the beginning of ''The Darkest Hour, he is mistakenly called Firestar before receiving his leader name. *He was mistakenly called Fireheart after receiving his leader name in The Darkest Hour. *He was mistakenly depicted with amber eyes on several occasions.Revealed on the cover of Forest of Secrets''Revealed on the cover of ''The Darkest Hour *He was mistakenly described as golden in Dawn. *He was mistakenly called Firestorm in The Sight. *Tigerstar was mistakenly called Firestar once in Eclipse. *He is mentioned to have seven lives despite only having five at the time. *One of Leafstar's kits, Firefern, is named after him. *Fireheart was said to be the deputy after Lionheart died in The Elders' Concern , even though Tigerclaw became deputy after Lionheart.Revealed in The Elders' Concern *Kate stated that Firestar was not killed by the burning tree, but instead died of his wounds from the battle. Dovewing only imagined she saw him get up and walk away, and the lightning striking the tree snapped her back into reality.Revealed on Kate's official blog. *In Dawn, he was mistakenly described as dark red. *Although Firestar is confirmed to be on both the cover of Into the Wild and The Last Hope, his design changed on the latter cover with additional white markings and stripes. *Firestar is noted to look exactly like his father, Jake. *If Kate could give him a human name, she would name him Colin.Revealed on Kate's blog *In response to a question about why Firestar wasn't just killed by Tigerstar, Kate Cary stated that they couldn't let Firestar be killed by the evil, but that it was essential for him to die due to "destiny and stuff".Revealed on Kate's blog *He was shown as a ginger non-tabby on the cover of Into the Wild.Revealed on warriorcats.com - Firestar's fact sheet has the same picture as the book cover **He has also been mistakenly shown as a non-tabby in the manga of Bramblestar's Storm, Yellowfang's Secret and Tallstar's Revenge. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Sandstorm: Daughters: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: Father: :Jake: Mother: :Nutmeg: Sister: :Princess: Siblings: :Unidentified Kits: Half-Brothers: :Scourge: :Socks: Half-Sister: :Ruby: Nephews/Nieces: :Four unnamed kits: Grandnieces: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: Grandnephews: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: Great-Grandnieces: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Leafkit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Honeykit:Revealed on Kate's blog Great-Grandnephew: :Larkkit:Revealed on Kate's blog Grandsons: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: :Alderpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Juniperkit: Granddaughters: :Sparkpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Hollyleaf: :Dandelionkit: Great-Granddaughters: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: Great-Grandson: :Fernsong: |''See more''}} References and Citations }} Category:Characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Males Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:StarClan Cat Category:Main Character Category:Mentors Category:Leader Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:The Lost Warrior characters Category:Warrior's Refuge characters Category:Warrior's Return characters Category:Shattered Peace characters Category:A Clan in Need characters Category:The Heart of a Warrior characters Category:The Rescue characters Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters Category:After Sunset:The Right Choice? characters Category:The Elders' Concern characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:SkyClan Cat